<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Want To Know Who I Would Be When I Wake Up From A Dreamer's Sleep by hiyorithecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823381">Don't Want To Know Who I Would Be When I Wake Up From A Dreamer's Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyorithecat/pseuds/hiyorithecat'>hiyorithecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Elezen being Elezen, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No beta we die like the wimps we are, Post The Vault, Rarepair, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyorithecat/pseuds/hiyorithecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aymeric finds himself at a crossroads after the truth of Ishgard and his own birth is revealed, Haurchhefant helps in a very Haurchefant way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Want To Know Who I Would Be When I Wake Up From A Dreamer's Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>May or may not have been inspired by a certain Twitter person always talking about these two-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The half-finished missive laid on his desk like a taunt as he placed his head in his hands. A sigh escapes him, causing the paper to flutter before heavy drops meet parchment paper. His hands clutch around the armrests of his chair, a black curl falling down over his cheek as he wipes it with the back of his gloved hand. It’s the first moment of quiet he’s had since he found out the truth, about everything he was and everything he’s fought for. Now his resolve crumbles, the reality of his birth, and the birth of his nation a heavyweight on his soul.</p>
<p>He’s torn from his silent repertoire by the click of his door, a familiar set of footsteps approaching. Without looking up he knew who it was; but not of his purpose.</p>
<p>“Lord Haurchefant”</p>
<p>“Lord Commander, I hope I do not intrude my friend.” the Fortemps son says, tone happier than you’d expect from someone who’s just taken a hard blow to the chest. His eyes rise to meet the look of his visitor, ice blue meet navy in a sweet swirl of blue.</p>
<p>“Nay, your company is never an intrusion” he said, voice quivering as he breathed in unsteadily. Hurriedly he moved the stained paper out of view, pulling out his usual diplomatic smile.</p>
<p>“What troubles you my friend?”</p>
<p>The question is unexpected, heavy in the air as it is uttered. His walls shake within his soul, and the urge to rush and throw himself into those strong arms battles his desire to remain professional.</p>
<p>“I.. do you wish for an honest response?”</p>
<p>“I always do my dear friend” he replies gently, kneeling to come into view with the other Elezen, placing himself beside his desk chair. “Whatever troubles your heart I wish to hear of it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aymeric exhaled, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye as he looked upon his friend. “I fear I know not who I am or who I’m meant to be” he starts, rubbing his hands together in his lap. “I fear I may have lost all I was supposed to be, and as happy as I am that our nation knows the truth I will miss.. having a purpose.” he says, sighing gently as he chuckles, a tinge of melancholy behind his words. “Even in what I thought was my life’s calling I’m found to be unnecessary.” he sighs are he squeezes his hand hard enough to make it numb.</p>
<p>“Is that truly how you see yourself, my dear friend?” Haurchefant asks solemnly, hands moving upward to take the commanders hands in his own. “Your purpose goes far beyond your title.. as does your worth.” he says, voice steady as he leans down to press a featherlight kiss to his scarred palm. Aymeric let’s put a soft gasp, blush high on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Allow this knight to show his commander his worth..” Haurchefant whispers darkly as he kisses a trail up his arm. They’ve been here before, soft gentle trysts in the dead of night to ease tension and pain. Aymeric nodded, taking his hand as they walked towards his bedroom, leaving the tainted missive at the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aymeric moans as skilled lips meet his neck, a lithe body pinning him to the bed. He bucked up against the friction, craving any kind of contact with the other body. Haurchefant was hard and hot against his thigh, a promise of things to come as the tore each other’s clothes off. With all barriers cast aside, they collided again, flesh against flesh as friction was sought and given.</p>
<p>“Fury... Aymeric, you are simply divine”</p>
<p>“Hnnn... I fear you may have gotten that mixed up.. you are gorgeous” he croaked as a calloused hand wrapped around his hard cock. He was tugged at playfully as if it was a game of sorts as he whined and begged for more. Aymeric was not complacent however, hands scrambling for the oil that was hidden in his bedside table, popping the cork and greedily applying it to his fingers. Then he reaches down and circles around his hole, still sore and red from his indulgence the previous night. It was hard to not blush at the dull ache as he pushed two fingers inside at once, moaning into Haurchefant’s mouth.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for his body to accommodate four fingers, now perfectly spread for his lover. Haurchefant kept his mouth shut as he pushed inside, fearing he might alert the whole Borel house if he kept it open. Through clenched teeth, he hissed as tight heat wrapped around him, and Aymeric whined wantonly as he scratched at his hips, willing him to move.</p>
<p>“Please.. Haurchefant.. move” he whined, rocking back against the cock to further impale himself. Haurchefant snapped then, bending down to pin those slim wrists to the bed as he slammed inside his lover, bed creaking like an old wooden fort under their combined effort. “Gods… A-aymeric” he sighed as his orgasm overtook him, Aymeric releasing shortly after with a few well-timed tugs at his aching cock.</p>
<p>As they lay in the afterglow, room now quiet and air heavy with the scent of sex they bond find peace, if but for a moment. As the pale sun rises over a reborn Ishgard, they find solace within the wards of each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me here @hiyorithecat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>